


Choice

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AFC Ajax, Bittersweet, Defeat, FC Barcelona, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Goodbyes, Loneliness, Love Confessions, M/M, Promises, Tears, transfer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Après leur défaite face à Tottenham, Matthijs pleure trois fois.





	Choice

Après leur défaite face à Tottenham, Matthijs pleure trois fois.

 

**1.**

 

Dans les vestiaires d'abord alors qu'il réalise brutalement tout ce que ça veut dire. Un rêve ? Une idée qui disparaît de son esprit. Le fait que lui et Frenkie ne gagneront pas la ligue des champions ensemble, ici, à l'Ajax.

C'est d'autant plus douloureux. Ça ajoute du poids à cette défaite déjà lourde. Ils ont été si proches de la finale ...

Il leur reste des matchs à jouer mais ce ne sera pas pareil, bon sang. Il était capitaine ce soir. Il l'a été. Il n'a pas réussi à les empêcher de perdre. C'est amer qu'il finit. Il enlève ses crampons avec rage avant de respirer plutôt violemment pour se calmer.

Relever la tête, regarder autour de lui pour voir si un de ses coéquipiers a besoin de soutien. Enfin ils en ont tous besoin. Ils ont tous l'air aussi atterrés que lui et, la gorge serrée, aucun mot ne semble passer ses lèvres. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, comment les faire aller mieux quand il n'est pas bien lui-même ?

Ses mots pourraient-ils vraiment réparer quelque chose ? Ses yeux se ferment un instant et une main se pose sur son épaule. Quand il les ouvre, il découvre Frenkie qui l'observe, un air triste sur le visage mais surtout inquiet.

 

— Ça va ?

— Toi ?

— Détourne pas le sujet, Mat.

 

Devant le regard si prévenant de son aîné, il a soudain l'envie de se glisser dans ses bras et d'oublier tout le reste. Un sanglot fatigué passe sa gorge.

 

— Franchement ? Mal. Merdique. Je revois ces buts et je me dis que j'aurais dû les arrêter. On aurait dû gagner, on aurait dû aller en finale.

— Tu es jeune, tu as dû endosser une grosse responsabilité ce soir.

— Justement. J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été à la hauteur.

— Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

 

Non. Non, il ne sait plus quoi penser. Il arrête d'y penser quand son ami lui offre une étreinte réconfortante. Il finit par laisser ses larmes couler et se perdre sur leurs maillots. C'est douloureux.

Les sentiments dans sa poitrine le sont aussi. Il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose; il est jeune. C'est risqué. Le pire qui puisse arriver c'est que De Jong ne l'aime pas en retour et soit dégoûté de ses sentiments.

Il hésite. Il n'a toujours rien dit ce propos. Il n'y a fait aucune allusion. Sans se détacher de son coéquipier, il ôte plutôt rageusement le brassard qui trône toujours à son bras. Il s'apprête à le jeter à côté, par terre, sur le banc, il s'en fout clairement, quand sa main est retenue.

 

— Ne fais pas ça.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'en soucies autant ? Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Cela n'a servi à rien. Que je sois capitaine.

— Non ... ce n'est pas vrai.

— On ne la gagnera pas ensemble.

 

Cette fois, Matthijs se dégage et se relève, se détournant avec une sorte de colère froide pour fourrer ses dernières affaires dans son sac et rentrer le plus vite possible chez lui. Dormir, tout oublier de cet échec. De ces souffrances qui soufflent en lui une envie de pleurer bien plus forte.

Mais c'est sans compter sur Frenkie qui ne compte pas finir la soirée comme ça et qui pour le faire rester, l'enlace par derrière, de manière assez étroite.

 

— Ne reparle pas de ça, s'il te plaît. N'en refais pas un sujet de dispute.

— Comment ne pas en faire un ? J'ai mal, tu sais. Ça fait mal. J'ai ... j'aime- ... J'ai aimé ces moments quotidiens passés avec toi. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

— Ça ne dépend que de toi.

 

Il s'arrête un instant, un froid emplissant son esprit. Face à cette proposition sous-entendue, il hausse les épaules et vient embrasser avec douceur la joue de son ami. Il n'y répond pas, ne veut plus en parler. C'est vrai. Ils en ont déjà assez parlé sous tous les angles, avec parfois des disputes assez difficiles.

 

— Tu veux venir cette nuit ?

— Chez toi ?

— Mmh. Ai pas trop envie d'être seul.

— Bien sûr.

 

Le bras de son aîné s'enroule autour de ses épaules et, quelque part, il est rassuré par ce simple contact. Tout se déroule toujours pareil entre eux, c'est bon à savoir. Ses sentiments négatifs, sa peine, son amertume et sa douleur, s'atténuent un peu quand, réconfortant, De Jong glisse à son oreille :

 

— On sera toujours ensemble en nationale.

 

**2.**

 

Puis, il y a l'hommage qui est rendu à Frenkie et, franchement, c'est dur pour lui de retenir ses larmes à cette vision. Le discours, la foule, tout lui fait penser à un départ direct. Ce n'est pas vrai, il reste des matchs !

Mentalement, Matthijs fait le compte. Additionne. Collecte les moments et les conserve avec tendresse et regret. Il a peur. Le temps défile beaucoup trop vite et il ne peut pas l'arrêter, c'est hors d'atteinte pour lui.

Et là-dessus, son choix d'avenir ? 19 ans ... Que faire ? Où aller ? Rester ? Encore une fois, il ne veut pas y penser et pourtant l'été approche à grands pas. Quelques jours, semaines, pour décider quoi faire de son "talent". 

Premier juillet. La fin de tout. 

Au milieu de la foule, le regard de son coéquipier semble l'effleurer mais il n'en est pas sûr. Il finit par regagner sa voiture, s'y installe et prend une profonde respiration. Trop dur. Les images défilent sous ses yeux. Chacune d'entre elles. La scène qui vient de s'écouler semble gravée sous ses paupières.

Ses mains se crispent sur le volant, il n'a même pas démarré, il a besoin de se calmer. Un frisson violent le parcoure et, soudain, c'est trop, il ne peut plus le contenir. C'est bien parce qu'il est seul. Il n'a pas envie d'infliger ce spectacle à qui que ce soit.

Les larmes coulent une nouvelle fois et il se sent ridicule. Il n'y a personne pour les essuyer. Il se sent juste comme ayant besoin de ça, de faire sortir un tant soit peu cette peine trop présente dans son cœur.

C'est ces moments de solitude réconfortant où vous pouvez pleurer pleinement sans que personne ne vous entende. Où vous avez juste besoin de vous décharger, où ça pèse trop lourd. Mais c'est peut-être aussi trop révélateur sur la personne que vous êtes. 

Parce que quiconque qui se laisser aller seulement quand il n'y a personne ne peut pas être totalement honnête les autres jours.

Puis, il y a un tapotement à la fenêtre. C'est d'abord discret, si discret qu'avec ses sanglots il ne l'entend pas. Puis il devient plus fort et il n'est pas ravi de trouver Frenkie à la fenêtre de sa voiture, surtout dans cet état.

Son téléphone vibre alors qu'il essaie tant bien que mal d'essuyer les gouttes qui continuent de perler de ses yeux. 

 

_Ouvre-moi ?_

 

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il le finit par le faire. Peut-être parce que c'est son ami, peut-être parce qu'il est la cause de ces pleurs et certainement le seul à pouvoir les faire s'arrêter.

Mais voilà, l'autre néerlandais s'installe sur le siège d'à côté et il ne sait pas quoi dire. Sa gorge est pleine de sanglots et ses larmes coulent toujours. Une fois de plus, le plus âgé le prend dans ses bras avec douceur.

 

— Pourquoi ? lui murmure-t-il, plein de désespoir.

— C'est la vie, Mat. J'ai besoin d'aller voir ailleurs, de voir de nouveaux horizons. Je sais que tu le comprends, au fond.

— Je ne peux rien dire pour te faire rester ?

— Tu finiras par t'en aller aussi, mijn Schattig.

 

Ce surnom qu'il n'a pas entendu depuis leur défaite lui fait ouvrir en grand les yeux. Littéralement, cela veut dire "mon mignon" ou "mon favori" dépendant du sens voulu. Il ne sait pas c'est lequel pour lui. La pensée des deux le fait rougir.

 

— Ce n'est pas juste.

 

Un rire s'échappe des lèvres de l'attaquant qui le regarde avec tendresse. Rien dans la situation ne lui donne semble amusant pourtant.

 

— Tu restes toujours assez enfantin malgré toutes les responsabilités qu'on t'incombe.

— Quoi ? C'est mal ?

— Non. J'aimerais que tu puisses rester comme ça pour toujours.

— Tant que tu es à mes côtés.

 

Est-ce que cette innocence, cette attitude, se finira après lui ? Sûrement. Comment se comporter pareil après qu'il soit parti ? Lui qui représente beaucoup trop à ses yeux. Il a des idées plein la tête. 

 

— Je serais toujours avec toi, quelque part. Peut-être là.

 

Quand De Jong pointe son cœur, le plus jeune ne peut pas s'empêcher de demander s'il sait pour ses sentiments. Ils ont toujours été clairvoyants quant au fait de connaître les pensées l'un de l'autre alors ce n'est pas impossible. 

Ce serait si bien qu'il n'ait rien à dire pour être compris. Ses mots ont tant de mal à quitter ses lèvres.

 

— Et quand on se retrouvera l'un face à l'autre ? Des maillots de couleurs différentes ? Avec rien d'autre que l'adversité entre nous ?

— Les "au revoir" ne sont jamais pour toujours. On se retrouvera ensemble, sous le même maillot, à jouer pour les Pays-Bas. Il n'y aura jamais que de l'adversité entre nous, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Mat.

 

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et se recule, autant que le lui permet l'intérieur de sa voiture. Il sent que c'est ce genre de moments. C'est tout où rien. La situation peut basculer très vite.

 

— Non je ne le sais pas. Comment le savoir ? Tu vas me laisser.

— Je t'aime.

 

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, il fixe son coéquipier qui se tient droit, fier, sans aucune hésitation. Les mots n'ont même pas besoin de sortir, Frenkie  _le_  sait. Alors, il fait ce qu'il a voulu faire depuis si longtemps, il se jette sur ses lèvres.

Ils échangent un long baiser langoureux, dans lequel la rage cède pour faire place à la passion et la douleur au réconfort. 

 

— Je t'aime aussi. J'aurais dû le dire plus tôt. On aurait pu profiter plus longtemps. J'ai gâché tellement de notre temps, je suis désolé.

— Ne sois pas comme ça. Il nous reste du temps. Toute notre vie s'il le faut.

 

La confiance de son amour le touche en plein cœur et vient combler ses failles, ses inquiétudes et son indécision. C'est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu et, peut-être, tout ce qu'il avait déjà d'une certaine manière.

 

— Je sais que tu as peur, mijn Schattig, mais tout ira bien. Je te le jure.

 

Il a envie d'y croire. Il veut profiter de chaque moment, chaque petite seconde avec son compagnon, jusqu'à son départ. Après ... après, ils aviseront. Ils y arriveront sûrement. 

 

**3.**

 

Le dernier mois et demi qui est resté a été dur. Il l'a usé mentalement. Ils ont joué leurs derniers matchs ensemble, Frenkie a rendu le maillot. Tous leurs coéquipiers lui ont dit au revoir dans un festival de rires et de pleurs saupoudrés d'une ambiance mélodramatique. Mais il n'en a pas pleuré, pas une seule fois.

Les jours ont filé. Ils n'ont jamais arrêté. Bien que son bientôt ex-coéquipier ait continué à préparer les derniers détails, ses affaires, ils ont multiplié les rendez-vous aussi romantiques que ridicules. Des moments qui ont fait battre son cœur si fort qu'il aurait pu en mourir, qu'il aurait voulu les figer dans le temps pour toujours.

La course contre la montre est inévitable. Ça arrive trop vite. Matthijs n'est pas prêt, mais on n'est jamais prêt à se séparer de ceux qu'on aime. Son petit-ami lui murmure des mots doux à l'oreille, des promesses plus folles que jamais. Il y croit, il s'y raccroche.

Ils font l'amour encore une fois. L'atmosphère est incroyable. Il ne se laisse jamais des sensations qui le parcourent, il veut être capable de tout ressentir et de s'en souvenir pour l'éternité.

Leurs baisers ... leurs baisers ont goût d'étoiles. Délicieux, magnifiques, mais quelque part amer. Ces mêmes astres qui les fixent par la fenêtre, au-dessus de la ville éteinte, lointains, trop lointains. Il se demande si son amant va lui aussi en devenir une et s'éloigner de lui.

Ils s'appartiennent mutuellement. Il se fait sien et l'inverse est tout aussi vrai. Il grave sur sa peau les serments qu'ils se sont faits et comme ils vont s'effacer, il a peur d'être oublié. Il a peur de ne devenir plus qu'un souvenir, de n'être qu'éphémère.

Et alors qu'il se livre tout entier, à la merci de De Jong, le défenseur le voit enfin. Les mêmes peurs, les mêmes incertitudes, ancrées dans le regard de sa moitié. Ce n'est jamais si simple de se comprendre. Mais ils le peuvent.

Donc il l'enlace un peu plus fort contre lui, espérant de tout cœur que ce moment dure plus longtemps. Il finit par s'endormir, après avoir profiter au plus de l'instant, déchiré, si déchiré, mais résigné.

Ses yeux ouvrent. La place à côté de lui est vide. 

Il est parti. Il roule dans ses draps à la recherche d'odeurs, d'effluves de la nuit précédente. Il est parti. Il n'a même pas laissé un mot, ne l'a pas réveillé, n'a rien dit. Il est parti.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il pleure une troisième fois. Les larmes commencent à rouler sur ses joues et des sanglots déchirants sortent de se gorge. Tout son corps tremble sous la tristesse et le désespoir. Mais il n'y a plus personne pour le voir ou l'entendre.

La hantise des jours suivants le prend déjà. Ce casier qu'ils vont vider, qu'il continuera à regarder en s'imaginant quelqu'un qui n'est plus là, ce moment où il s'assoira dans le bus à sa recherche sans le trouver, ces entraînements où il ne pourra plus se tourner vers lui pour lui parler.

Ça fait si mal.

Il se débarrasse des dernières effluves de tristesse et essuie avec empressement les larmes de ses yeux. Il doit être fort. Ses yeux fixent une dernière fois le calendrier où la date du premier juillet est entourée en rouge. La fin. Le dernier délais. 

Les jours sont passés trop vite, il les garde au fond de lui précieusement. L'année a été magnifique, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait oublier. Il s'y fait. Il a tout conservé. La fin de cette époque devait forcément arriver, c'est ce qu'il constate avec un sourire aigre-doux. 

Un soupir passe ses lèvres parce qu'il aurait quand même aimé dire au revoir à son amour, bien que cela aurait probablement été déchirant, sentimental et plein de larmes. Bien que cela aurait sûrement fait hésité l'autre néerlandais sur son départ.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Il ne veut pas être un poids, il ne veut pas l'enchaîner. Il veut qu'il soit libre, parce que quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on doit le laisser s'en aller. 

Matthijs se lève, s'étire, le corps endolori avant de descendre au salon. La maison lui semble un peu trop silencieuse maintenant qu'elle est vide, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus son petit-ami dedans mais ça ira. Comme ce dernier lui a dit, tout ira bien. Il sait qu'il peut s'y habituer.

Ce à quoi il s'attend moins c'est qu'un petit cadeau ait été laissé sur la table de la salle à manger. Il y a dessus un petit mot et une boite fermée. Cela le laisse vraiment perplexe alors il s'empresse de l'ouvrir.

Une jolie petite bague en argent l'attend dans l'écrin. Un signe définitif de promesse de la part du plus âgé. Qui signifie beaucoup. Tout comme le mot laissé à côté.

 

_Je reviendrais, Schattig._

 

Un sourire désabusé vient peindre ses lèvres. Il pourrait presque pleurer de nouveau. Quel idiot celui-là ! Toujours à en faire trop ...

Cela ne l'empêche pas de glisser la bague à son doigt avant de la tenir tout prêt de son cœur 

Aujourd'hui, le soleil se lève sur un jour nouveau. Un jour où Frenkie est au FC Barcelone, où il est loin de lui pour de longs mois encore. Un jour où il accepte enfin le changement, où il n'en a plus peur, parce qu'il ne peut plus en avoir peur.

Peut-être qu'il serait aussi temps de donner sa décision ...?

**Author's Note:**

> Bon bah voilà, je me suis lancée dans le grand bain, les gars ! Okay, j'étais vraiment incertaine d'écrire sur eux parce que je ne les connais pas beaucoup (d'où l'inexistence des membres de l'Ajax pendant cet OS, sorry). 
> 
> J'ai eu peur de beaucoup de choses, de sortir du caractère, de pas faire un truc cohérent. Mais voilà, Frenkie change de club, Mathijs va peut-être le faire aussi alors je me devais d'écrire dessus ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé car moi j'ai adoré écrire sur ces deux petits ! ♥


End file.
